


You're My Hero

by hanitea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Temporary Strained Friendships, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanitea/pseuds/hanitea
Summary: In a world where people gain their superpowers by the age of fifteen, will peoples ideals and morals be strained by egotism or will people realize what's really important in life; each other.Logan gains his superpowers before the start of his sophomore year, and is surprisingly not thrilled whatsoever about it, especially if it is allows you to hear what everyone thinks about you. Take it from the boy who's constantly thought to be annoying, talkative, and nosy; it's not a fun power to get in high school.





	You're My Hero

“I thought you’d be excited for school.”

Patton sat on Logans bed, his legs crossed as he stared at the other who sat on the computer chair. Patton and Logan are half-siblings, different mom, same dad. Logan currently lives with his dad, while Patton lives with his mother.

Patton still loved Logan dearly though, and visited every weekend. However, this time, he was not greeted to the sight of board games, or his favorite iced tea. Instead, he was greeted by a very stressed out Logan, which wasn’t so unusual, except it was for the fact that school was starting up.

Logan was always known as the kid who was particularly excited for school, he’s always been the one to suggest back-to-school shopping, who used color coded folders, and pens, for particular classes.

So, when Patton came over to see the school-lover currently hoping school wouldn’t start back up, he got concerned.

“I was _-_ I mean, I _am._ It’s just.. ever since my powers kicked in last week, I’ve been.. worried.”

Hearing the words that come out of his own mouth was.. odd. Logan wasn’t particularly good with feelings, so hearing himself say he was _worried_ about something was incredibly off-putting. Not only to him, but to Patton as well.

“Awe, kiddo! There’s no need to worry, I know getting your powers can be a little scary, but it’s all going to be okay! Heck, when I first got my powers, I was nervous too. However, when I got to school, and showed everyone, they were all so proud of me!”

Patton got up, walking over to Logan and putting a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly; “And they’ll be proud of you, too.”

Staring up at Patton, Logan felt himself relax. There was still a bit of tension in his muscles though. You see, Logans powers had just kicked in, and they were quite literally the worst one he could ever have.

Logan had the ability to read minds, which shouldn’t be as bad. However, he immediately knows what anyone thinks of him now, whenever he talked to them. Boring, lame, uninteresting, annoying, talkative, all the words to describe someone such as Logan.

Patton was lucky, he didn’t have to know what people truly thought of him, he just _felt_ what others were feeling. Logan would give anything to be like that.

“I appreciate the comfort you are trying to give me, however, the main word here is _trying._ You do not know what others think about you, you simply just feel what they’re currently feeling. You could not possibly understand the situation I am in.”

Logan shrugged Patton’s hand off his shoulder, turning back to his desk. He knew he may have been a bit harsh, but it was the truth. Patton would never know what people think of _him._ It wasn’t particularly fair.

“Well, kiddo, look at the bright side. At least you’ll know who not to hang out with, you’ll know exactly the type of people who don’t appreciate your company.. and the kind that do.”

Patton ruffled Logans hair, which granted him a grunt, before he walked towards the door; “I’ll be in the guest bedroom. Holler if you need me, specs!” 

With that, Logan was left to himself. Sighing, he looked down at the stack of notes splattered on his desk; this was going to be a long year.

 

🎐

 

Waking up to the sounds of birds chirping, Logan frowned. Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes before the smell of bacon slipped past his nose.

Patton probably got up early to make him breakfast, it was the first day of school after all. _Wait,_ first day of school? He wasn’t even ready yet, let alone was his hair straight and slicked back, well; as best it could be slicked back, since his cowlick often made it flip.

Quickly getting up, Logan made his way to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like a wreck, having stayed up all night searching for ways on how to change or remove a power. 

He had learned about bracelets that can control your powers, or remove them completely whilst on, but they wouldn’t be able to get for another week.

Logan frowned at his reflection, before he washed his face. Grabbing the gel from the mirror’s cabinet, his slicked his hair back the best he could, watching it fall to the side slightly. With a sigh, he went to go get dressed before heading downstairs.

“Hey kiddo!”

Patton had greeted him brightly before setting a plate of food in his hands; “Eat up, buttercup! I’m driving you to school with me!”

Logan nodded, scarfing down on the bacon and toast. He liked having Patton spend the night, he got breakfast and free rides whenever he wanted. Of course, Logan prefered to do things by himself, having a little bit of help wasn’t always so bad.

“Though, I do have to pick up my other friend, too..”

Looking up, he saw Patton notice his confused expression; “His names Roman! He’s grounded at the moment so he got his car taken away for a month. I offered to drive him to school once he told me!”

He’s heard the name once or twice in a passing conversation, but other than that he has no idea who Roman was, Patton hardly talked about his friends, and when he did no names were said. It certainly was a surprise, but, if they’re friends with Patton, then he couldn’t be so bad.

“Well, let’s get going then. I have a schedule to keep up with.”

Logan set the plate in the sink, waiting for Patton to follow after him. The extra food won’t go to waste, seeing how Logans father's car is in the garage. Nothing ever goes to waste in this house.

Hopping into Patton’s car, he buckled his seatbelt and watched the other make his way around the car. It wasn’t too fancy, just a regular tesla car. Actually, he supposed it was a bit fancy, how did he even afford it?

Choosing not to voice his question out loud, he decided to keep his gaze out the window as Patton began to back out of the driveway.

“You know, kiddo, I’m sure today won’t be as bad as you think it will.”

“I don’t think it’s going to be bad, Patton,” He looked up towards the other, “I _know_ it’s going to be bad.”

Patton let out a sigh, “Well, if you need any help, I sent you a picture of my schedule. If we have any matching classes, you should come find me.”

With that, Patton took a turn into.. A very rich looking neighborhood. _Must be where Roman lives.._ he idly thought to himself. He supposed a name such as that would be directed to a rich family.

Noticing the car slow down, he looked out the windshield and saw a particularly tall boy decked out in red with extremely short wavy hair bring up his hand. He didn’t look so bad, so Logan eased up.

“Patton! _Mon meilleur ami!_ ” Roman announced as he made his way over to Pattons window. So he spoke French, interesting.

“Roman! Hop on in, you’ll have to sit in the back, though. I’ve told you about Logan before, right? He’s my brother—”

“—Half brother.”

“Yes, half brother, and I’m also driving him, as you can see!”

Roman nodded, focusing on Logan; “How do you do, _un jeune homme?”_

Logan put his arm over Patton, holding his hand out for a shake, Roman happily taking his hand; “I’m quite alright, thank you. I see you know French?” 

Roman let go of his hand, posing dramatically. Logan didn’t really know the other boy, but he was sure he was going to be exhausting if they ever crossed paths again.

“You are correct, _spécifications!_ I am taking French in school at the moment! It is quite fun.”

Patton rolled his eyes, “Okay kiddo, get in the car now, I don’t wanna waste any gas, now!”

“Gas prices have gone up recently.. Yes, Roman, please get in the car.”

Roman nodded, climbing into the backseat. As they made their way to school, Logan watched the others outside, deciding to use his powers out of pure boredom. Some were thinking about going out to eat, others were dreading school, just as he was.

Looking in the rear view mirror, he decided to use his powers on Roman. Might as well find out he didn’t like Logan before he thought about being mutual friends through Patton.

Focusing his attention on the boy in the backseat, he squinted his eyes before the car came to a quick halt.

“Ah! Sorry, kiddos. We’re here!”

Patton’s voice spoke up, causing Logan to look away from Roman. Logan turned his attention to Patton, who seemed to be looking at him quite attently. 

“You go out, Roman. I’ll meet you in a sec. Just gotta talk to Logan here!”

“Of course! _Au revoir!”_

With that, Logan was left alone with Patton who seemed to be a bit.. Upset.

“Now Logan, You know it isn’t very polite to use your powers on unaware people.” 

Logan stared at Patton’s face, watching the look of disappointment shine through. With a sigh, Logan leaned back in the seat, “You know I can’t control this power, mostly. Sometimes others thoughts just mix in with my own once in a while.”

Patton sighed, putting on a smile; “I know, but I know you were deliberately doing it this time. Roman doesn’t hate you, Logan. I’ve talked about you to him many times before, if anything, he admires you.”

Logan felt a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He looked up, watching Patton’s smile brighten.

“Now let’s go to school!”

With a smile, he replied; “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> For reference; Patton and Roman are juniors, while Logan, Virgil, and Ethel are sophomores. Thomas and Remy, along with Joan, Talyn, Valerie, and Terrence are seniors. 
> 
> Logan’s powers can sometimes be uncontrollable, he can involuntarily hear others thoughts occasionally. His powers are a bit controllable though, he just has to stare at someone for a certain amount of time. Patton’s powers, however, aren’t controllable. He feels whatever someone else is feeling, although, to a certain extent. He only knows what someone is feeling, but if the emotions are being projected strongly, he can feel it, and often goes into the same mood. 
> 
> As the story goes on, I will reveal the characters powers and facts about them. If there are any spelling mistakes in this chapter, or mistakes in general, please be sure to tell me! I don’t check anything too precisely, so I might miss some things. Anyways… 
> 
> See you later guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. Peace out!


End file.
